Wuthering Entwined
by Venus7272
Summary: Heathcliff and Cathy consummate their intense passion for one-another. After a hard days work under the tyrannical ruling of Hindley, Heathcliff comes home to Wuthering Heights to find Cathy eagerly awaiting his return.


p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"Heathcliff stretched his arms up above his head, feeling the muscles in his back contract and stretch with an agonizing soreness which he had grown used to having worked relentlessly since the age of 13. He had been slaving away in the fields all day, hoeing the ground to prepare for planting the new crops, and at age 22, he was the strongest yet most sullen man in all of Yorkshire. With a heavy ache and a dull yet listless buzzing in his head he pushed open the barn door to his makeshift room where Hindley had banished him years ago. The sight he beheld caught him completely off-guard and immediately the heavy physical ache of mind and body was lifted in his confusion at the inexplicable sight before him. /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"His dear Cathy lay nude in his bed. Her flaxen ringlets cascaded in a flutter around her face, her soft pale breasts visible between the strands, the tattered old blanket draped softly over the rest of her body. Heathcliff's eyes widened in disbelief and the corner of his mouth took up a strange quiver. "What business do you have to torture me in this way Cathy?" Heathcliff bellowed his eyes locked on her form. "You tortured?" Cathy snapped "It is I who has been writhing in torment for your return! Where have you been out so long? I have been waiting for you Heathcliff!". Heathcliff averted his eyes to the floor. "I have been out in the fields since noon." He paused still looking away "What folly are you playing laying there in that state of undress? I may seem like a jaded animal to you, but I am a man!" There was a long pause./p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;""I have missed you Heathcliff" Cathy crooned gently. "Have you not missed me?". "I have" murmured Heathcliff trying to contain his flaring emotions. Cathy softly kicked off the blanket from her body and parted her rosy lips. "Come hither Heathcliff, show me how you have missed me". And with that, she rolled onto her back raising her legs to the air presenting herself to him. span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Heathcliff drew in a sharp ragged breath. Unlike other men he was not a slave to lust of the flesh of women in the slightest. However the sight of Cathy, completely exposed to him was enough to arouse him beyond the comprehension of any other man on earth. "Cathy!" He rasped "You do not know how this effects me...I will not be able to /span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emcontrol /em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"myself!". "I do not wish for your control Heathcliff!" retorted Catherine brazenly. "I wish for you to be /span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"emwayward/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;" with me"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;" span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"He began to step towards her then, slowly removing his overalls, as he did so his eyes became dark with lust. "Both lips so soft and flushed pink.." Heathcliff gasped his voice uneven, his eyes boring into hers almost ferociously. "and both begging..." he took another sharp inward breath. "begging to be /spanem style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"penetrated/emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"". Cathy groaned forthwith at that notion her thighs slowing opening wider. Moonlight spilled through the crack in the barn window, highlighting her glistening sex. At this moment, he had reached the end of the bed silhouetted in nothing but his undershorts against the sliver of light. He seemed to tremble all over with a terrible insatiable excitement, his mouth stretched into a rabid grin. Cathy, wild-eyed and breathless took in the image of her lover: his dark matted hair, broad masculine shoulders, rough yet toned arms and chest and then her eyes fell on the large bulge protruding through his underwear./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;" Her cheeks bloomed in a combination of embarrassment and fiery unabashed passion. "Touch me Heathcliff please, I cannot emstand/em it!" With that he leaned down and kissed her at first sweetly and softly and then harder and more intensely, his tongue delving between her lips and his stubble grazing her cheek. His rough hands crept down over her smooth collarbone and then rested on her breasts squeezing them fiercely. He pulled away then and knelt down on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Hark Heathcliff! why do you stop?" Cathy demanded indignantly. He chuckled at her, it was a grimly provocative sound. "You wish for me to touch you Cathy?". "I desire it!"She exclaimed stubbornly. He pulled her eagerly toward him."As you wish"he growled./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, EmojiFont, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 16px;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;" And took to kissing and licking and sucking between her tingling thighs throwing her into a fit of heated passion. She wriggled and squirmed her face screwed up with pleasure at the affection he was bestowing upon her. Heathcliff struggled to contain his own arousal, rubbing his crotch against the wooden bedpost like a dog in heat to gain some momentary relief f/span/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"rom the ache of his still growing erection. "More Heathcliff! MORE!" Cathy all but screamed. No sooner had she uttered these words had he brought his hand to her womanhood and pushed two of his long calloused fingers inside of her, thrusting them briskly. Between the movements of his lips and tongue, Heathcliff growled and groaned against her, his eyes on fire with need. Although bringing pleasure to Cathy in such a way satisfied and brought immense gratification to him both physically and mentally, He needed /spanem style="font-size: 12pt;"more./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"em style="font-size: 12pt;" /em/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"em style="font-size: 12pt;" /emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Abruptly, he stopped pleasuring Cathy and whipped up his head causing her to start at the diabolical look in his eye. "Catherine I can't hold on any emlonger/em"Heathcliff purred "I /spanem style="font-size: 12pt;"need/emspan style="font-size: 12pt;" you".He stood upright and swiftly pulled down the waistband of his undershorts causing his hefty erection to spring forth and slap against his stomach. Cathy stared up at him with an odd mixture of both terrible fear and immense excitement as he began to slowly prowl towards her his full lips wet with salivation. She sat up slowly, opening her arms and legs wide inviting him into an embrace. As he reached her he kissed her deeply, emlongingly /emand broughtem /emhis lips to her delicate ear tickling her with his warm breath. "I love you Catherine Earnshaw more then anything that has ever graced my eyes, mind, body and soul. I am a slave to you emeternally" /em He drew back and she locked her eyes onto his "Through life and death I am eternally emyours/em. Now Heathcliff make haste! emdeflower/em me, I wish for us to become one!"/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Heathcliff, with eyes ablaze, clasped her slim waist in his hands and lined up his full, flushed, manhood with her soft tender rosebud-like lips as he panted like a deranged animal. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"Cathy quivered with incredible anticipation as Heathcliff bucked his hips sharply, pushing his throbbing shaft deep inside of her. In that moment, years of built up passion and frustration Heathcliff had locked up internally were released in a string of wild and inhuman moans as he threw back his head. Though almost immediately the devil returned and he bent himself over Cathy, who was gasping in ecstasy, his large hands clutching at her bottom as he thrust himself with such force in and out of her that the bed creaked and snapped as though it would break in two. /span"Oh GOD emCathy/emem!/emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"" Heathcliff thundered, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each jolt of his hips until he was completely inside of her, his gripping hands leaving bruises on her hips, waist and breasts. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;"Cathy's head lolled back with each of Heathcliff's violent pounds, her breasts bouncing rapidly, her breathing jagged/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Helvetica, sans-serif, serif, EmojiFont;". He bent his lips to her ear once more as he pumped his length vigorously into her "You feel so tight around me Cathy I can hardy embear/em it!"he sighed, his voice strained "And so..Ah!..So emwet!/em" Cathy's breath quickened "Oh Heathcliff! Oh! Oh!...I can hardly hold on! Oh HEATHCLIFF!" She cried, her hips twitched violently, her womanhood pulsing and contracting around Heathcliff's member, tugging it into orgasm. Jerking in ecstasy, Heathcliff came forcefully inside of her as he dispelled a torrent of elations. "CATHY! OH CATHY! YES OH YES!"Heathcliff roared. "HEATHCLIFF! MY LOVE!"Catherine wailed digging her nails into his back, her toes curling with pleasure. Both figures collapsed against the bed with tiresome abandon, though still with an unbreakable grip of one another. And there, in that rickety old barn, on the now even more rickety bed, they lulled to sleep in each others arms murmuring loving declarations to each other still tightly entwined, with Heathcliff still inside of her./span/span/p 


End file.
